Decanting is a common method of improving the quality and flavor of a liquid prior to consumption. One method of decanting is aerating, which involves pumping air into the liquid to creating bubbles. Aeration is known to enhance the flavor of liquids, such as wine, and can bring out additional aromas that enhance the drinking experience.
Although aeration is an effective method of decanting most wines, the optimal duration of the aeration varies depending on the type and age of the wine. Additionally, wine aerators are typically either large machines that are not easily portable, or nozzles that plug into a wine bottle while the wine is being poured. Both of these types of wine aerators lack the discretion that a user might prefer, particularly when drinking wine in public such as at a restaurant or a wine bar.
As a result, demand exists for a discrete, portable wine aeration device that allows the user to aerate and otherwise enhance the flavor of wine after it has been poured and control the duration of the aeration.